Episode 350a. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 1)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Goby as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Gil as Luke Skywalker *Molly as Princess Leia *Deema as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Trivia *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. Bubble Guppies Star Wars Episode 305a A New Hope Episode 305a A NEW HOPE It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armoured space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy... The battle begins on Space. the Starcruiser and the Star Destroyer were shooting each other. (at the Starcruiser) A protocol droid named C-3PO was with the astromech droid named R2-D2 was making their way through the hallway while the Rebel troopers heard the noise and goes to the door. Gil: Did you hear that? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) The Rebel troopers were near the door and aim their weapons. Gil: We're doomed! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: There'll be no escape for the Princess this time. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: What's that? The Rebel troopers heard a strange noise and so was C-3PO and R2-D2. Suddenly, Stormtroopers appeared into the hallway and are shooting the Rebel troopers. Meanwhile, C-3PO and R2-D2 were finding their way through the hallway full of Stormtroopers and Rebel troopers. Suddenly, An evil, dastardly Sith Lord wearing a black armor and a black mask named Darth Vader appeared into the hallway. Meanwhile, A girl named Princess Leia was putting a card in R2-D2. C-3PO tried to find R2-D2. Gil: R2-D2, where are you? Leia has finished adjusting R2-D2 and left. Bubble Puppy: (beeps and goes to Gil) Gil: At last! where have you been? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Wait a minute, where are you going? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Princess Leia was hiding and the Rebel troopers were arrested by the Stormtroopers. Darth Vader was choking the Rebel trooper. Little Fish: The Death Star plans are not in the main computer. Nonny: Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans? Snail: We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission. Nonny: If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador? Snail: (dies) Nonny: Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers. I want them ALIVE! The Stormtroopers began to search for any Rebel spies and they found Princess Leia. Little Fish #1: There's one! Set for stun! Ashlie: (fires the laser gun) Little Fish #2: (fires the stunning rifle) Little Fish #3: She'll be alright. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner. R2-D2 and C-3PO was hidden from the Stormtroopers and R2-D2 finds an escape pod. Gil: Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Don't you call me a mindless philosophy, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there! Suddenly, a huge laser almost hit C-3PO. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I'm going to regret this. (goes to the escape pod) (at Space) The escape pod was taking them to a strange planet and the officers watched them leave. Crab #1: There goes another one. Crab #2: Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited. (at the escape pod) Gil: That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Are you sure this thing is safe? (at the Starcruiser) The Stormtroopers took Princess Leia to Darth Vader, the evil Sith mastermind. Ashlie: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic... Nonny: Don't underestimate my power, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you. Ashlie: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan... Nonny: You're a part of the Rebel Alliance... and a traitor. Take her away! Crab #1: Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate. Nonny: I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base! Crab #1: She'll die before she tells you anything. Nonny: Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed! Crab #2: Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard. Nonny: She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time. Crab #2: Yes, sir. The Star destroyer was going to Death Star. (at Tatooine) The escape pod took R2-D2 and C-3PO to a sandy planet called Tatooine and they were lost in the desert. No citizens, no villages, and luckily, no Stormtroopers. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: How did we get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: What a desolate place this is. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Where do you think you're going? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: What makes you think there are settlements over there? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Don't get technical with me. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: What mission? What are you talking about? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I've just about had enough of you. Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile! (kicks Bubble Puppy) And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: No more adventures. I'm not going that way. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) R2-D2 started to go alone. Meanwhile, C-3PO was lost in the Dune Sea and he was going to find somebody to take care of him. Gil: That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better. C-3PO saw an object with blinking light. Gil: Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved! (at the transport) Over here! Hey! Hey! Help! Please, help! Meanwhile, R2-D2 was at the Rock Canyon, looking for someone to take care of him as well. Suddenly, R2-D2 became aware of figure behind the rocks and he saw another and another. But he kept moving along. Then, it appears to be some Jawas shot R2-D2. more of the Jawas came to carry R2-D2 to the ship. It appears to be a tube which sucks R2-D2 into the ship. END of Part 1 Category:Stories